Exodus
by Lady Vidal
Summary: This is about a twenty year old vampire named Luna. She lives in a world where Vampires/Werewolves rule and humans live in darkness under the earth in hiding. When she get's captured, find out what happens in her life underground with the humans.
1. Exodus Chapter One: New Beginnings

I sat in the debris covered tunnel underground, kneeling down to one of the hundreds of corpses, examining it. I sighed.

"_Shit_, it looks like we have another one." I turned around, brushing my hair out my eyes and drew the Glock from the holster on my hip, aiming it at the large shadow. A tall, well built man stepped forward from the shadows. His skin was a bright golden brown, with his eyebrows and eyelashes bleached from sunlight. His features were almost close to perfection, as you could plainly see the well defined muscles under his smooth tanned skin. His hair was an ink black hair, which fell to his shoulders, partly covering his vivid blue eyes. From shock, I pulled the trigger, firing a round into the wall next to him.

"God , Dusty!" I yelled at him. "I almost could've shot you! You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, ugh." I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Well, I guess I should now."

"Oh, come on." He said, chuckling. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you?"

I giggled. "Oh, I would." I said as a beatific smile grazed my face. "If I _wanted _to, that is." I glanced over my shoulder at the bone-white corpse. "Well, anyway, let's just get what we came here for and go."

"Fine then." He said in a bored, dull, tone of voice. "Let's get on with it then."

"_Ugh_. You know, you could at least _try_ to act enthusiastic about this."

"Nah." He said.

"I have no idea why I put up with you any longer."

"Yeah, it's be-" I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"And _no_, it isn't because I think you're 'hot' or any crap like that." I sighed. "Now, you carry it. It wouldn't seem normal for a woman to be seen carrying _that_."

"All right." He picked up the corpse, slinging it over his shoulder. "Ready." I stood up, turning around and walking off back towards the elevator. Dusty followed close behind at a slower pace.


	2. Exodus Chapter Two: Hostile Situation

Just as we reached the silver elevator a loud, piercing shriek echoed off the walls of the cavern. I looked over my shoulder at the far end of the cavern, searching for any shape or sense of movement. I pressed the large green button, which signaled "Up." I waited, staring at my reflection in the shiny glass. I cursed quietly to myself, pressing the small round button again. I waited for a few more moments. Nothing happened. I presses it once more, almost smacking it.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, pressing it repeatedly.

"Come on, Luna. Calm down, Jesus." Dusty said, placing a hand on my shoulder to try and restrain me.

"Don't you _fucking_ tell me to calm down!" I screamed as I pivoted on my heel to face him. I beat my fists into his chest. He grabbed both my wrists, flinging me backwards gently not the door of the glass elevator. "Will you just go and kill that stupid thing?" I whined, slumping down the smooth surface of the clear wall onto the ground, groaning quietly. "It's giving me a migraine just listening to that damn thing shriek."

"Got it." He said flatly, setting down the corpse beside him and trotted off into the darkness.

After a few minutes of waiting, I got bored with the idea and decided to go after him. I stood up slowly and then walking off in the direction he sped off in. The dim blue lights above me flickered, shutting off. I stopped, pulling a small black flashlight from my back pocket, switching it on. Brushing the hair out of my eyes, I skimmed the light over the ground, walls, and ceiling. As I waved the flashlight over the opening of a small cave, I saw a small ray of light. I squinted at the tiny spec, walking closer cautiously. I turned the corner at the mouth of the cave, looking in. The flashlight sprayed the cave in a blast of light. I crinkled my nose at a familiar smell of rotting meat. I gasped at what I had seen. Standing in the corner of the cave was a hulking human-like creature. A bright red exoskeleton encased it from top to bottom, although little of it showed, as it was garbed in the remnants of what appeared to be a hospital gown. It turned it's massive, quivering, head towards me, uttering a simultaneous score of sharp clicks. It ran towards me with inhuman swiftness with sharp and jerky movements like those of an insect. I whipped out my Glock with a trembling hand.I shut my eyes, aiming at the beast, and fired once. The bullet ran straight through it's hard shell, breaking off one of it's legs with a crunch. It screamed high and shrill, falling forwards face first. I kept firing rounds into the creature until it shuddered once and became still. I fell down to my knees, loosening my grip around the gun. Just then I heard a small _ding_, which showed that the elevator had finally reached me.

"Thank god." I said with a long sigh. I shakily stood up, walking to the elevator. Once I stood inside the see-throuhg glass chamber, I jabbed my finger into the top button four or five times. The elevator closed it's door and then sped up toward it's destination.


	3. Exodus Chapter Three: Minor SetBack

I stood in the elevator, trembling. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. _what the hell was that thing?_ I asked myself. I took a few steps back, pressing my back against the glass wall. _oh my god! _I screamed inside my head. _I forgot about Dusty!_ I slumped down to the ground in a heap of misery. I began to sob and sob. I tried to stop myself, but my body wouldn't obey. I managed to stop myself at last, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I looked up from my reflection on the ground, towards the numerous buttons layed out on the elevator door. My eyes followed the blinking green light as it moved up each row, getting closer to the surface. I felt the glass box crash into something. It crashed again, slamming me into the glass door.

"Ugh.." The elevator teetered to a stop, opening slowly. The landscape before me was dark, but not as dark as farther down below. I crawled out of the clear elevator onto the rock flooring, standing up, stumbling. I squinted in the darkness to try and see any existence of life. Just then there was a small _crack_ and a flutter of sparks. I jumped, wincing as if to expect pain. I looked back towards the clearing in the large bubble-shaped tunnel. There was a large group of humans, I could only see their outlines in the dim light of the torch. One of them stepped forward. He was a well built man with long jet-black hair, which was pushed forward, over his ears. He had a long scar along the side of his face, probably from a misfortune fight. His skin was pale, much like my own, with dark chocolate brown eyes. He was fairly tall, at the least, 6,4 in full height. He was also very well muscled, he would've been the most brawniest human there, except the one behind him was double his size. He was fairly tan, even under this sheet of perpetual darkness. His eyes were a strangely dark red, since he wasn't a vampire. He had long orange hair which went down to his back, where it was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. My guess was that they were brothers or siblings, maybe. I sat there, kneeling at least ten feet away from the group of humans. The scarred one stepped forward again. I didn't see the hand that hit me, but I felt the blow. My head snapped back reflexively, but just to take another smack to the face. I tasted blood in my mouth. I saw another one of them step forward. He was very tall and thin, whom was appearing to wear a white overcoat. His hair was either white, which he had probably bleached it, or either a dark nondescript blond. From right then, I knew he was the doctor.

"Please, Ian, you're taking it too hard." The tall human had said, placing a hand on the scarred one's shoulder. He took a few steps forward towards me. He kneeled down, extending a hand out as if he expected me to take. I cringed away from it, hiding my face and head with my arms, whimpering quietly.

"Well, then, let's get started." The doctor said, rubbing his hands together unconsciously as if washing them. I tried to crawl back towards the elevator, but Ian grabbed my ankle, restraining me to my seat. "You're not going anywhere, bloodsucker." He growled at me, as if a threat. I clawed the ground uselessly as he pulled me back, yanking me up, and then hoisting me over his shoulder.

"Let me go, damn it!" I protested as I started kicking and flailing.

He chuckled. "That won't work, you filthy leech." He turned around as the other humans started to go back towards caves, and so he followed them into the darkness.


	4. Exodus Chapter Four: Captured

Once they had reached their little "base camp" they put me in a small, cramped, tunnel-like hole. The worst part of it was that Ian was the one who was on guard duty. I hated how I was useless and weak here, like a newborn baby. I sat there in the small bubble in a cramped, uncomfortable, position as I stared at the dark wall in front of me. I kept glancing back towards where Ian sat, glaring at me. I kept staring at him, which I couldn't help. Did it even matter, that somewhere inside my lifeless body, I actually loved him, even though he was going to kill me? I guess he might've noticed, because he looked towards me, wrinkling his nose up as if he smelt something repulsive. I think I understood the reaction. I mean, how could he love a lifeless bloodsucking parasite like me? I guess that killing me _would_ be best.

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days, and eventually days into months, it seemed endless. Since there was nothing else to do, I just stared at the wall even more. I glanced back at Ian, which I haven't done in the time I had been placed here, so my neck hurt like hell. I noticed that he had cut his hair short, forming into neat spikes. It showed his entire face, which I absolutely adored. I looked back at the wall the instant he noticed my gaze. After he went back to whatever he was doing, I returned to staring at him.

I sat there, staring at Ian for hours, until he fell asleep, or anything else. Although, after a bit, he did fall asleep. _This is my chance,_ I thought to myself. I stood up, taking a few quick, shaky strides past Ian. I ran into the next tunnel, taking a sharp left, and then a right. I can hear distant voices in the background, so I pump my legs harder, in a desperate attempt to flee from them. I kept running as fast as I could into the next corridor. I could see a small distant spec of light in front me. _come on! I'm so clos- _But, this thought was interrupted by a large hand that grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me back. I jerked my head around to see Ian's scarred face a few inches away from mine. I slapped his hand away as I kept running, trying to get as far as away as possible from him. I could hear the quick, steady footsteps of him running come closer towards me. He tried to grab me again, but I skipped out of the way, getting closer towards the exit. I saw that the glint of light was the shiny gleam of the elevator. As I reached it, I desperately pounded my fist into the button of the level I was on.

"Come on! Come on! Come onn!" I murmured to myself, looking back towards where Ian charged at me. It reached me, opening it's clear glass doors, the doorway to sanctuary. But just as I put on foot inside of it, the same hand took me by the neck, thrusting me backwards. Then, I felt a hard stinging blow, I didn't know where he may of hit me. Then, I faded away into the darkness.


End file.
